Butler's Maid
by Zakksu
Summary: Edo and the twins want to play a game with Johan, but somehow Judai and Yusei are thrown into the mix. Edo, wanting Johan to himself, decides to play a new lil game with them. The Game of Servitude. The Stacks? Their obediance. The prize? Johan. SS fic xD
1. Zero Hour

**_-Butler's Maid-_**

_Spiritshipping x Superiorshipping x Soul(Star)shipping_

**Ok, ok, I give up! I can't stop writing new stories! xD Yes, yes, I know I should be updating -other- fics (darn I really need to!) but this story have been stuck in my head for so long, I had to write it! LOL.**

**I really love Edo (Not as much as Johan and/or Yusei of course) but I reallllllllllllyyyyyy love him! And I wanted to add him into the whole Judai vs Yusei mix I have going on...(Oh boy more trouble! :P) So this fic will have a nice Judai vs Edo vs Yusei over Johan bit. XD WOOHOO! I love Edo/Johan (not as much as Spiritshipping but eh, it's cute x3) So yeaaaaaaa more drama for Johan to deal with! (HA! Drama, like he needs it! He's just to freaking AMAZING! 8D)**

**This came to me out of the blue (like most fics you'll see in the future will most likely be. Lol) so I thought "Hey, why not? I wanna see Johan wear _it_!" Oh, will you love what Johan's wearing! MUWHAHAHA! I totally see him in it! I -might- just sketch it out for ya'll later...Hmm.**

**Oh, and don't worry. This story will be short. About 5 chapters only. Why you ask?**

**1) I have to update my Major fics :P  
2) Don't have nooooooo idea where to take it -after- 5 chapters (I already have the whole plot down and it came up to 5 chapters so blah xP)  
3) I want a quick fluffy cute _SS_ (Heh, which _SS_ Zakksu? XD Oh the greatness of GX & 5D's that have similar pairing names! Muwhaha!)  
4) To see Johan in a cute outfit! (OMG who WOULDN'T? O.o He's just too HAWT! LOL)  
5) Eh...I just want to end it in 5 chapters...(Does that count as a reason? :O)**

**Eh, enough said! Just have fun. x) I think ya'll will love it, well I hope you do. Uh, ignore all the OOC-ness you may encounter as you read. I figured, since Edo is the one scheming this whole thing why not make him and the brunettes a little OOC? After all, love does that to ya. xD Poor Johan.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby, forfeit any right I never even had in the ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5D's. So don't sueeeeee! xD Cuz you can never -get- me! Ha!**

_**Warning: Uhhh, some extreme battle of uhhh love? Uhhh Manual labor? Does that even count as a warning? O.o I mean there isn't any 'violence' or 'cursing' or anything...(grins) or will there? Weeeeeeeeeee!**_

* * *

**ZERO HOUR**

--

"..."

"..."

Johan Andersen sighed. "We-well you two s-stop that!" He stuttered, straightening himself out. "I-I didn't a-ask for this!" Johan bit his lower lip in embarrassment as the silence continued.

"...Is...that...really..?" A tilt of a head.

A black eyebrow raised. "Why are you..?"

Johan blushed bashfully. "I-I don't kn-know! I-I...Stop staring!!" The two other boys beside him looked away, a small flush on their faces, as the blunet sighed miserably to himself. Glancing down at his appearance, he trailed a delicate smooth hand through the frilly puffy lift of his dress.

Correction...

French Maid's Dress.

His dress had at least three layers worth of clothes all wrapped into one. The first being a white frilly dress which stretched down to his knees lifting itself up magically to his horror. Next, a simple white dress that fell against the first, also raised up; putting all those stereotypical Maid puffiness he'd seen in France and in movies to shame. Finally, a long silk black dress to finish the already stuffed up blunet. He felt like a balloon with all the added light weight on him. And how the outfit in general seem to fit his petite figure a bit too nicely for his taste. Along with the clothes came the knee-high frilly white, with black ribbons around the opening, stockings, the ridiculously black & white lace Maid's tiara, and the shiny, to his despair, girly buckled shoes.

Looking at himself now, he couldn't help but understand why the boys looked at him funny.

For all he knew...

He looked...dare he say..?

Adorable?

He mentally cringed.

_'For a woman yes, she'd look adorable in this, but for a guy like me? Impossible.'_ He sighed as he lifted a hand to puff out the short sleeve blouse of his uniform before tightening the white frilly apron, hopefully the last thing to wear, on top of his black and white outfit; muttering to himself in distain. _'Why do I have to be the Maid? Why do I even have to wear like one? I mean the other two...' _Daring to be brave, he bowed his head making it appear he was still tying his apron as he peeked an eyeful on the two young men beside him wearing velvet tuxedos.

Very good looking Tuxedos.

Yuki Judai, the one to his right, had on a black vest, black slacks, black shoes, and black cuffing ensemble. His long sleeved white blouse, with black straps around his upper arm, was tucked neatly underneath his vest, and a slick red tie was fastened nicely against his buttoned up collared neck. His hair, even after combing it, still looked as wild as ever. His face still tan and more grown and with a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth; no doubt thinking of what Johan was still wearing. He had seen the brunet's hazel eyes sparkle with mirth when he first saw Johan.

Straightening himself up to brush back invisible dust off his teal ribbon adoring his neck like some cute cat, Johan peered to his left where he saw the youngest of the three, and the tallest, fix the identical black cuffing on his wrist.

Yusei Fudo, having the same identical outfit as Judai, finished with his cuffing and moved on to the tie on his neck; the only real difference was his tie was indigo and not red. Once straightening that out, he ruffled his hair. No doubt a bit nervous with the whole ordeal. The gold thunderbolt-like shape shined brightly against his left cheek; a constant reminder of him being a marker. His black and highlighted blonde hair spiked in almost every direction, causing Johan to wonder if it was always like that even when asleep. The thought escaped him, however, when he saw his cobalt steel eyes flash with amusement toward his direction. Pointing out to Johan that Yusei was also thinking of Johan's strange and feminine appearance; even if the taller brunet wasn't smiling as openly as Judai.

_'They're teasing me!' _He frowned and couldn't help but flush even darker at the thought. Well, what was he to do about it? It seems the twins and Edo, he mentally cursed him for the idea, wanted them to dress up to, as they put it, "play with them". Why Edo agreeing to all this and being here in the first place, Johan will never know. Sighing to himself, he tightened all the mini black ribbons around his person before bravely staring at the two boys. "Shall we get to work?"

Judai and Yusei turned their heads back at him, their faces neutral as they each nodded their heads. "Yeah, I'm good to go." Judai said, brushing a hand through his hair; a smile growing on his lips.

Yusei sighed to himself as he crossed his arms. "Shall we then?" He asked, more towards Johan than Judai.

The blunet felt a lump form in his throat, but gulped it down as he gave a curt nod. "Yush, at least we'll get paid for this...uhhh."

The two boys smiled at him fondly before they began their descend toward impending doom.

Johan, however dejected about all this, sighed to himself in relief.

At least the two beside him weren't at each others throats...

Yet.

* * *

"You really are smart mister!" Rua commented, teasing as he, his sister, and Edo sat on one of the luxurious coaches Edo Phoenix could buy. Which was saying much since the very Tops building he was currently staying in not only faced the King's own abode but that Edo owned this entire edifice himself.

Ah, yes. Being rich and famous is a good thing.

Yes. Good thing indeed.

Especially if he got to use his power to adorn Andersen in a Maid's outfit.

He grinned wickedly.

_'Yes, definitely worth it.'_ Smiling at the two children in front of him, he nodded his head in thanks. "Well, since we're here and all." He gestured with his hand to make his point. "And Johan did promise to play with you two." Taking a deliberate sip of his tea, Edo flashed the two a heart winning smile. "I just thought him playing as your servant would pass the time here for you two." His smile apologizing. "I'm sorry that I don't have any toys for children your age to play here."

Ruka smiled cutely and shook her head. "It's alright Phoenix-san! I'm just glad Yusei and Judai-san agreed to play with us as well."

Edo couldn't help but mentally scowl at that. _'True. But I didn't want them here to begin with.' _His azure eyes saddened somewhat. _'Now I won't be able to fully enjoy Johan with the two blundering fools with him.'_ "Well, yes of course." He lied, a grim line on his lips.

Rua grinned. "Oh maybe later we can have them duel each other or something! Or-or duel me! Yea!" The turquoise boy rambled on and on about his plans as Ruka listened silently; giggling here or there when she also inputted her own ideas into the diabolical mix. Edo reclined back against his sofa and sighed. Wondering what was taking so long.

A sudden swift opening of the door caused all three heads to stare at its direction before revealing the three awaited boys.

To say the blunet out of the three was happy about this would be an understatement.

He felt down right _embarrassed_.

Johan's cheeks tinted red as Edo and the twins stared at him in awe. _'Don't look at me, don't look at me...'_

"Wow Johan-nii-chan you're HAWT!" Rua shouted, racing to him to simply jump him out of sheer excitement.

Judai's lips flashed a teasing smile while Yusei felt the corners of his lips quirk at Rua's bluntness.

Johan, however, nearly fell over at the statement. _'HOT? I'm what?! Omg, I think he thinks I'm a woman now.'_

Rua, wrapping his arms tight around Johan's puffy waist, grinned up at him with determination. "Will you marry me?" He asked out of the blue.

Edo and Ruka raised an eyebrow at each other in wonder. Judai and Yusei, however, had two very different reactions.

Judai straight out gapped at Rua in pure shook; his mouth wide open like a frog as he stared disbelievingly at Johan. Hoping the answer was a flat-out "No!"

Yusei, albeit very surprised, blinked with very large wide indigo eyes as he relaxed his arms to his side; his entire body now facing toward Johan's direction. His face dreading the worst.

"E...eh?" Was all Johan could say, flushing lightly at the looks he was receiving.

Then to make matters worse, if that was possible, Edo cleared his throat as he approached Johan and the turquoise twin boy calmly. "I must say Johan." He paused in his steps as he patted Rua's head. The small boy blinked up at him before shuffling out of Johan and back toward his sister as Edo continued; a dazzling smile on his lips. "You. Look. Fabulous." The silver-haired boy then swiftly took Johan's hand in his and brought it to his grinning lips; a soft peck on the blunet's smooth hand. "I dare even say..." Azure suddenly darkened as his lips secretly curled into a smirk. "Down right _**sexy**_." He laced his voice softly, innocently-like, yet with a hint of unsuppressed lust.

Two things happened at once.

And all under the same feeling, coincidentally.

Judai roughly shoved Edo back, clutching an angry fist on the young D-Hero's silver collar. The brunet's eyes flashed gold as anger scorched through his being.

Yusei, a now seemingly deep scowl on his lips, tore Johan's hand away from Edo's; placing a securing arm around Johan's frilly waist to protect him from any further unwanted advances.

All Johan could do was blink under the sudden action of the two.

Which all took place in less then 3 seconds at most.

"Do NOT even THINK about it _**Edo**_." Judai hissed, his voice strained as his fist trembled angrily out of frustration.

"Yes, it would be very wise _**Phoenix**_." Yusei warned with a hard still tone. He narrowed his dark eyes as he calmly gripped his hand around Johan's tightly.

"E-e-eh?" Johan blinked in sheer shock. _'Wh-what is going o-on?'_

"Um..." Ruka timidly came up to Yusei and Johan, her hands clutched tightly in front of her. "C-could you two please st-stop? I don't think E-edo-san is comfortable." She peered up at them with large pleading honey-scotch eyes. Behind her, Rua stared up at the two with the same similar eyes.

Johan's heart warmed automatically.

Like a maternal instinct sparked within him or something...

Go figure.

"Stop this right NOW!" Johan tore his hand away from Yusei, silently giving him a smile of thanks, before separating Judai from Edo. "I don't know _why_ and _how_ this happened but stop right now you guys!" The blunet stared at Judai as he said this, sending him a message of gratitude as well. _'I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling Yusei and Judai was just trying to protect me.'_

"Thank you Ruka-chan." Edo huffed in annoyance as he flicked his silver bangs back; noticing whom Johan was staring at. "Why, I never! Johan." The blunet snapped his head toward the silver boy as he continued; azure eyes clouded with anger. "Will you fix my _tie_." He asked as a command, a slight wriggle of his eyebrow at the two fuming brunets.

Johan blinked. _'Wha? Can't he do it himself?...Oh, wait. I'm the butl-maid.'_ Just as Johan was about to take a step forward, he was held back.

"Do it yourself _**Edo**_." Judai growled, clutching on Johan's arm to prevent him from going any further.

Yusei agreed in accordance. "We promised _Rua_ and _Ruka_ that we'll play with _them_ not with _**you**_." He reprimanded, stepping closer to the blunet's right.

"But I _live_ here. And since I do, _I_ make the rules. And** I **_say_ I want Johan to fix _my_ damn **tie**!" Edo snapped right back, folding his arms over his puffed up chest.

Ruka and Rua sighed in annoyance as the two brunets glared at Edo in response; each now clutching a hand around Johan's arms. _'For Kami's sake, why are they arguing? We just wanted to play with Johan.'_

Johan mentally sighed. _'And here I thought they -wouldn't- argue...well I guess I can't complain since they are fighting with, and not against, each other this time...uhhh.'_ Feeling a headache forming, Johan decided to end this...again. "Oh for Kami's sake!" Ripping his arms out of the brunets' hold, he marched up toward Edo, grabbed a hold of his tie, and straightened it. Fuming silently at how ridiculous these three so-called "Great Duelists" could be. "THERE!" He exclaimed, standing beside Edo now, gesturing with his hands toward his handiwork. "For the love of Ra, he only asked to fix his freakin' TIE! Why must you three ARGUE?" Johan vented.

Yusei and Judai down right growled, crossing arms and facing the opposite direction. Edo smirked as he pulled tightly on his collar. "Why thank you Johan." He turned to him, a smile back in place. "I'm so glad that at least _one_ of you is obedient." He declared, side glancing the two brunets who sneered and hissed in unison. _'I take back what I said before, these two here might be worth the fun after all.'_ A new plan formulating, Edo decided to take it up a notch. "Why don't we play a _game of servitude_." He asked as a statement, his smirk in place. "And to make it exciting, I propose we play with an ante or wager if you will." He announced, stretching an arm over Johan's shoulder. Angering the brunets in front of him.

"Eh?" Johan stared at him, from his right, blankly, wondering what this _game_ was about.

Ruka and Rua blinked at one another before blurring out the first thing that came to mind. "What are you going to do Edo-san!?"

Edo smirked. He lifted a finger up in the air; indicating his first task. "I want the two of you." Pointing at both Yusei and Judai, Edo continued. "To follow every and any request, command, demand, order, and rule I tell you." The two glared at him in defiance as Edo clearly snickered. "Ah, but here's the _best_ part." He then patted Johan's shoulder, causing the blunet to snap up at him. "Who so ever complete these rigorous tasks I give you will have the chance to have our dear-cute-drop-dead-gorgeous-and-sexy-blunet Johan here for himself." He smiled cat-like, his azure eyes flashing with amusement at the two reactions from the brunets.

Judai's eyes flashed amber-turquoise as a predatorily-possessive smile manifested upon his lips. The thought of having Johan to himself was enough to have the smaller brunet yell a "Gotcha" out of excitement.

Yusei, however, kept his true emotions hidden. But the sudden gleam of a smile on his lips and the way his indigo eyes brightened betrayed him. His mind now locked in with complete sheer determination as his smile only grew a tiny bit wider.

_'As expected, these two will fall right into my trap.'_ Edo inwardly snorted.

Like hell he'd let these _**punks**_ win what he declared his.

And Johan was _his_.

That was a **fact**.

Edo sighed dramatically. _'Too bad they have to learn that the hard way...heh. Not like I care.' _Once sure he had grabbed their undivided attention, he continued. "Now, since the twins had asked for Johan first. Johan will be their maid until I decide who is qualified to _win_ him."

The word "win" caused Johan to flinch. What was he? A prize or something? _'Does he seriously think I'll agree to this?'_

As if reading Johan's mind, Edo called out to the twins. "Do you think this is alright with you two? Do you want Judai and Yusei to play a game with Johan too?" He inwardly smirked, knowing Johan would never say no to children. Especially, if they were Rua and Ruka; his heart wouldn't let him.

The twins stared at each other, pondering the pros and cons of this. Rua then grinned from ear-to-ear as he nodded his head up and down rapidly. "YESYESYESYES!! I wanna see Yusei win Johan! WOOHOO!"

Ruka rolled her honey eyes. "Well, I don't mind either. It's up to Johan really." She pointed out.

All eyes stared down at the teal young man, two out of anticipation, two out of complete curiosity, and one out of confidence. Johan gulped as he ruffled the hem of his dress, wondering what he should do. _'Are they really serious about this? I mean the twins are ok with it...and for some reason so are Judai, Yusei, and Edo...but I...'_ He bit his lower lip, a curled finger tucked under his chin in deep thought; unaware by the sheer impact of cuteness he was emitting from this action. The three young men beside him melted as they watched his emerald wide eyes scramble back and forth between the three; confusion, anxiety, fear, and panic flashed beneath their orbs.

Judai, Yusei, and Edo couldn't help but gap at him in astonishment. Each with similar thoughts: _'He is definitely mine!'_

"Um..." Johan gulped shyly before slowly nodding his head. "O-o-okay, I'll go a-along with th-this." He finally said, not seeing the trio sigh in relief. _'I don't want to disappoint the twins.'_

"Good." Edo confirmed. He turned back toward the twins and nodded to them. "Well, for the next three hours Johan is yours." He informed as he gently pushed the bashful blunet toward the twins.

Rua bounced up and down happily. "Yay! Johan-nii-chan!" He glomped his teal maid as he poked his head to the side; giving Yusei a thumbs up. "I know you can do it Yusei!"

Yusei chuckled as Johan blushed. Judai, on the other hand, grimaced as he glared at the taller brunet. Edo merely frowned but shrugged, confident enough of his greatness. "Now." Edo's voice reeled toward a business-like tone. "Let it begin..." He smirked devilishly.

Judai and Yusei, wanting to win more than any battle or duel they ever faced, stared at one another; pure determination flashing between them. The sudden rise of competitive drive stirring in them. "Hai." They said together. They stared at each other squarely, sending a clear message of truce to win Johan fairly and equally.

Edo shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "First order of business." His voice turned sour as his azure eyes promised unimaginable torture. "You will address me as bocchama." The two snarled. "Fail to do so will result in your immediate forfeit of the game." He retorted quickly, smirking at them.

The brunets' eyes widen as they tightened their lips; trying to hold back the remarks that wanted to fly. "Hai...bocchama." They both grumbled reluctantly, their dark eyes locking with blue.

Johan, having watched them silently, couldn't help but sweatdrop at the look of resignation on their faces. _'I don't understand what they're fighting for.'_ Feeling, tiny hands grasp his, he peered down as the twins tugged him along; wanting to play. Johan's lips pulled into a sweet smile as he allowed the two to take him away. He glanced behind his shoulder and called out to the brunet boys. "Good Luck you two!"

At the sound of Johan's voice, the two flashed him smiles as their determination soared through the roof. _'I'll win Johan, I promise!'_ Both brunets thought as they waved goodbye to Johan and the kids.

Edo snickered as he flipped his phone open, ideas spawning in his pretty head. _'Ah, being rich and famous is so much fun.'_

The count down had began.

And once three hours were up...

He'd finally have Johan to himself.

His lips curled into a smirk. _'And in my custom-made maid outfit he's currently wearing of course.'_

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Dumb? GENIUS? xD Tell me what you think! (No seriously. I have no idea if it's good or not O.o)**

**Isn't Johan just adorable? Ahhhhhhhh, he's awesome! (Johan-addicted) And Edo is as suave and sharp as ever! (Man, I love writing about him xD)**

**Like Judai and Yusei so far? They didn't even fight at each other yet! (Gotta change that soon xD)**

**Now that it's begun I wonder what the first hour of our favorite boys will be? x3 Ohhhhhhh great fun! Now I know why cliffhangers are meant to be great! (Well, it really wasn't a cliffy but eh, whatever) :P**

**So see you guys later! x3 At the _First Hour_. Muwha!**


	2. First Hour

**_-Butler's Maid-_**

_Spiritshipping x Superiorshipping x Soul(Star)shipping_

**HI! xD Yay, I updated!**

**Ok, major **_Spiritshipping_ **_fluff _in this chapter. Why? Because I love it, and I want Judai to unleash his romantic/dreamy side of him once and awhile! x3**

**Well, let's get this show on the road, ne? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh, do. not. own. There is that good enough? O.o**

* * *

**FIRST HOUR**

**...**

"I do NOT have ALL DAY Judai! FASTER!" Edo shouted so loudly, the nearby buildings could hear him.

"I'm TRYING!"

"WELL I DON'T FEEL IT! GO FASTER! AND DAMMIT GO HARDER JUDAI! HARDER!"

"I AM!"

"COME ON! I WANT TO SEE YOU SWEAT FOR ME! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? OW! WATCH WHERE YOU POKE THAT THING!"

Judai grit his teeth so tightly, he thought he could hear the tight friction between them. Sighing to calm himself down from taking the broom and murdering Edo with it, he gave the D-Hero a tight fake smile. "I'm. So-rr-y. Bocchama." He swept faster, trying not to have the shattered glass fly. On himself or Edo...again.

How did this all happen?

Well, apparently Judai had accidentally called him -Edo- instead of "Bocchama".

The result?

A vase suddenly hurdling toward his face.

His first reaction was to catch it and throw it back at the baka silver-head. But that would cause him to lose the game...

And he didn't want that.

Oh, no, no, no.

Definitely not.

So he did the next best thing.

He dodged it.

It crashed on the carpet floor, shattering to a million pieces.

And what do you suppose Edo had to say about all of this?

"Clean that up! You are so clumsy Judai, honestly!" Edo dramatically shook his head, acting like as if he hadn't thrown it at the E-Hero in the first place.

Judai just stared at him in complete shock. Thoughts churning into murderous and insane rich American boys as he gripped the broom leaning against the wall beside him. "Yes..." His eye twitched. "Bocchama."

Edo smirked as he nodded his head at him. "Good. Oh, and do be careful on how you address people Judai...after all." His eyes darkened as he twirled a rose that he had plucked from a vase beside him. "I wouldn't want you to get _hurt_." He sighed dramatically at the mere thought.

Judai growled, getting a dust pan to sweep the glass up.

But that had only been five minutes ago.

Five effing MINUTES!

Edo rolled his baby blue eyes. "For Ra's sake, sweep harder! I can't keep standing here watching you! I must tend to Yusei as well you know!" He reminded him, remembering himself that he left Yusei to tend to one of the many D-Wheels he owned.

Judai narrowed his eyes. _'I'm not some damn child.'_ "Well, _bocchama_ if I may." Judai turned to him as he halted in his sweeping. "I am pretty much done here. Why not check on _Fudo _now?" _'"_Sorry_" __**Fudo**__ but I want him out of here.' _Judai thought, inwardly not the least bit sorry.

Edo raised a silver eyebrow as he pondered this over. _'As much as I love torturing Judai...Yusei is a new threat to me...I should get rid of him first.'_ "Alright, you have a valid point...for once." Judai frowned but said nothing as he watched Edo turn his back. Just as Edo was about to walk away, he stopped in his steps. "Oh, Judai." The brunet snapped his attention back at him. Edo smiled...too sweetly for his tastes. "While I check on Yusei. I want you to clean ALL the bathrooms here."

Judai's eyes widened. "WHAT? You mean EVERY SINGLE ONE in this ENTIRE building?" He stared at him, flabbergasted.

Edo snickered. "Oh, no, no, no. 3 hours wouldn't even be _enough _to do that..." Judai sighed visible. "I just want you to clean _this_ floor's bathrooms."

Judai's mouth fell. "But there's at least 50 here alone!"

The silver head tilted his head up high. "Then I suggest you better get to work...my dear _butler_." He hissed nicely before disappearing from sight.

The brunet felt something in him snap as his eyes flashed with their mismatched eyes. _'That-no-good-for-nothing-piece-of-shi-' _His thoughts ended, however, when he heard voices down the hall.

"-hahaha! Johan-nii-chan you're so cool!"

"R-really? Arigatou Lua-kun."

"But you are Johan-nii-chan, that's why you look so pretty in that dress."

"E-eh!? Ho-honto ni Lu-luca-chan? Th-thank you..."

"Yea! That's why Yusei-huh?...ok-ok-Ruka! Ow-ow!...I meant Yusei AND Judai totally dig you!"

"...eh?!"

"Yes, well, they seem to really like you in that dress."

"...R-really?..."

"Yes, really!"

Judai smiled warmly as he leaned against the door. The very door that held the twins and his precious friend. _'Yes, Johan I really love it. You look so beautiful.'_ Sighing pleasantly to himself, he hummed a toneless tune as he ambled his way to one of the 50 bathrooms; wanting to finish it as soon as possible. _'I'll win you, Johan. I promise.'_ His determination back, he nodded to himself as he pushed his sleeves up; eyes set on the task at hand.

* * *

Yusei brushed the sweat from his brow as he worked vigorously on the engine in front of him. _'I can't believe he didn't have this fixed sooner. I guess he was planning on throwing it away.'_ He sighed.

Rich people like Edo never appreciated the little things in life.

Never valued the things they have.

Always taking them for granted.

He sighed again out of exasperation.

Now Edo reminded him of Jack.

He snorted. _'They should be best friends.'_ He sarcastically thought as he tightened the last bolt with his trusty wrench. Patting the slick silver D-Wheel, he allowed a tiny smile to grow on his lips. _'Don't worry, I won't let him throw you away. At least I appreciate you.' _Sighing, he stretched his arms over his head.

Now what should he do? There were at least 25 other D-Wheels here, but all of them looked spanking-brand new. No doubt they never ran a riding duel as of yet.

Yusei rolled his indigo eyes, an act he learned from Johan. _'Now what?'_

As if on cue, Edo burst into the garage door. "Yusei!"

The tall brunet reluctantly stood up, cracking the joints on his neck. "Hai?...Bocchama." He made a strange face as though the word tasted bad to him.

Edo smirked, deciding to play part two of his plan. "Ah good, you're here." The D-Hero sighed dramatically as he swept his eyes around him. "I want you to take ALL these D-Wheels and take them to Jack."

Yusei's fists twitched. "...What?" He stared at him dubiously, hoping to have heard wrong.

_'Ah, the way to pull his string is to play the Jack. Heh.'_ "You heard me, do NOT make ME REPEAT myself." Edo narrowed his eyes as he watched Yusei recollect himself.

_'He wants me to go to Jack? He must be out of his mind. Doesn't he know Jack and I do -not- get along?'_ As if Edo read his mind, the silver-head merely smirked. _'He does know.'_ Yusei frowned, not liking how he was purposely doing this to him.

"What? I do NOT have ALL DAY! Nor do YOU! Remember..." He paused as he whipped out his hand watch. "You have less then 2 hours left. Tick Tock Yusei." The brunet froze. "Tick Tock." Edo chanted darkly.

Yusei, without a word, scrambled to the first D-Wheel, the silver one, and turned on the ignition. Hearing the vehicle roar to life, Yusei smiled at his handiwork.

Edo, inwardly impressed at how Yusei managed to fix the thing, frowned. "Well, get going!"

Yusei, narrowing his eyes, frowned as he revved up the bike and raced off the garage; the gates automatically opening for him. _'Ahou Jack-alike.'_

Edo smiled. "Ahhhhh, now that he's out of the way for now." His eyes gleamed as he flicked his razor phone open, trailing down toward the flashing number. "I can have Johan to myself for the next hour." He tucked the phone under his ear as he retraced his steps. Hearing the dial ring twice, he heard the expecting voice on the other line.

"Yeah, hello Phoenix?" The voice gruffly asked.

Edo smirked. "Why hello, _King_."

Being rich and famous sure has its perks.

Yes it does indeed.

* * *

Johan smiled happily to himself as he briskly made his way from the kitchen. The twins' stomachs had growled for food during their playing, and Johan, being the mother-figure that he was, couldn't help but whip up a couple of sandwiches for his famishing children.

The blunet giggled.

He loved children.

If he could, he wouldn't mind taking care of children for the rest of his life.

Or his twins at least.

Johan giggled again at the thought. _'My twins for the day...that sounds wonderful.'_ He sighed in glee as he made his way down the hall, a tray with the sandwiches and drinks held between his two hands. As he passed one of the many doors, the door to the bathroom suddenly burst open. Johan, luckily having reflexes like a cat, was able to side step away from what could have been a -very- mess incident. "E-eh?"

"Huh? Johan?!" A voice called out in alarm as the door swiftly closed. "Did I hit you?" The voice sounding anxious out of concern for the blunet's well-being

Johan blinked before landing his gaze on the person. "Ju-judai? Oh, no, no, no. I'm fine. Where you cleaning the bathroom?" He asked softly, staring at the pail and rags Judai was carrying.

Judai sighed out of relief at first then tiredly. "Hai, Edo wants me to clean all the restrooms on this floor."

The blunet stared at him with disbelief. "All 50 bathrooms?!" Johan asked incredulously.

Judai's heart tweaked at his tone of concern. _'I don't want him to be worried over this, and knowing him, he would.' _Flashing him a tender smile, Judai chuckled. "It's alright, I'm almost done. I have..." He paused as he mentally counted. "Uh, 3 more to go." He nodded to himself as Johan continued to stare at him.

"Th-three? Omg, Judai! You washed 47 bathrooms in only an hour?!" Johan wanted so badly to drop his tray and shake Judai in disbelief. _"Kami-sama, why would Edo make him do that?'_ "What's driving you to do this Judai?" He asked himself quietly in awe.

Judai heard him and couldn't help but smile warmheartedly; shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. _'You do Johan, you do.'_

Johan smiled. "I guess you really want to win me ne?" He teased, not expecting Judai's complete and utter look of...

Well...

What?

_'W-why is he sta-staring at me like th-that?'_ The way those hazel eyes locked with his.

With such pure devotion.

Such strong intangible indescribable emotion.

Those compelling brown eyes was enough to make Johan shiver in dare he say..?

Excitement?

_'E-eh?!'_ He felt giddy at the thought. Shaking to clear his head, he bashfully flashed Judai a smile as he gripped tightly on the tray; his fingers suddenly itching to just grab a fistful of well...Judai.

And that scared him.

Tremendously.

But in a good way.

_'Alright, no more skittles for me.' _He thought half-teasingly as he gulped down the knot in his throat.

Oh, for Kami's sake.

Judai was still staring at him.

Johan didn't know why that didn't truly bother him as much though. It was comforting--very surprising--but calming.

It didn't bother him.

Not as much as it did whenever Edo stared at him.

He inwardly shivered.

It felt strange.

Very strange.

"...Johan?" Judai's warm voice abruptly rang into his scattered thoughts. Snapping out of his haze, Johan blinked green up at brown.

_'Has his voice always been so...soothing?'_ He bit his lower lip as he watched Judai dunk the rag inside the empty pail and lowered it down toward the wall beside the bathroom door. "H-hai?" He finally managed to reply, suddenly feeling breathless for some strange reason. _'I-is something wrong with m-me?'_

Straightening himself out, Judai flashed him another smile. "Are those for the twins?" He asked, indicating with his now free hand toward the tray.

Johan nodded happily, glad for a distraction. "Hai! They got hungry after the duel I had with them." He shook his head playfully, that brilliant smile spreading across his face. "I guess they hadn't even realized they were starving this entire time. So..." Lifting the tray up a bit higher, Johan tilted his head to the side cutely. "I decided to make them some snacks!"

The brunet had to control himself from not jumping wildly at the adorable sight.

But what warm-blooded male could resist it however?!

Resist _Johan_ for that matter?!

The word _resist_ and _Johan_ never _**once**_ entering his mind together like that.

Kami, forbid any (in)sane _man_ or _woman_ **not** to fall in love with Johan.

Like he certainly fell under.

And deep.

**Very deep.**

But the blunet's kawaii actions wasn't helping.

Not at all.

The way Johan simply presented himself was too much, but to have him dressed up in some frilly puffy beautiful dress, and have that oh-so-damn-irresistible-smile on his lips as he tilt his head to -just- the right angle was infinitely too much.

Too much for Judai to take in one dose.

In one day even.

No...

In one damn second.

_'Dammit, it has to be a -sin- to be so damn adorable. Dammit, dammit, dammit.'_ Biting the inner corner of his cheek, he tersely smiled; trying with all his might not to crack. "A-ah..." He crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly, his hands suddenly trembling with the want to touch Johan.

His mind then suddenly lapsed into an image...

A beautiful daydream, if you will...

He imagined himself grabbing a fistful of Johan's blue teal hair, slaming his petite body roughly against the nearest damn wall, caressing every inch of his delicate being as he'd pull the dress up higher to feel the smooth skin hidden beneath. He'd hear Johan's shaky gasp for air and the soft mewl from his parted lips. Judai would trail his hand through the fabric of Johan's dress while sucking on the soft sweet skin of the blunet's neck. He'd feel Johan grasp his shoulders and tilt his head further for better access, fingers trailing teasingly around Johan's quivering body. Judai would then smash their bodies so tightly together, he'd hear Johan's heart beat in unison with his. He would trap him securely in his arms, making sure he'd never release him. He'd kiss every single part of Johan's body, slowly untying the very dress that started this whole beautiful disaster. Johan would moan his name over and over again as Judai whisper sweet love in his ears. He'd make love to him again and again until all he could hear were their panted breaths, and Johan's cry of his name as they reach the pinnacle of their desires--their passion...

Their high cloud of heaven in each other's arms.

Judai would lift his head, lock his loving gaze with sea green eyes, see the beautiful afterglow of his precious angel, and passionately ensnare those rosy red, moist, wet, succulent li-

His very winded narrative came to an abrupt end when he saw Johan, the very_ real_ one, gasp lightly in shock. "Oh no! I have to head back! I kept them waiting!" He flashed Judai an apologizing smile before he suddenly scurried off down the hall; leaving Judai blinking at the spot he was moments ago.

Judai sighed as his shoulders slumped; sadden to the point of depression.

Johan left so suddenly.

In a quick snap.

Just like in every dream.

Judai sighed depressingly.

And he left without even sayi-

Suddenly he saw a shadow beside him.

Before he could even turn, he felt something soft and moist pressed against his right cheek. Seconds, which felt like hours, passed before whatever it was pulled away; leaving behind a burning yet wonderful sensation behind its wake against his very flaming red cheek. "I'll see you later, Judai. Good Luck!" The voice beside him whispered so sweetly, it took Judai's breath away.

Judai, finally having the nerve and will to move, turned only to see the back of blue teal hair. The brunet's lips opened slightly in shock as he subconsciously trailed a hand up to his warm cheek. His heart raced to incredible lengths as he watched the object of his affections turn slightly back to grace him with his heart winning smile.

Dammit that did it.

Judai, after he made sure Johan had entered the double oak doors, literally collapsed against the wall; trying to steady himself from not falling over or crashing to the ground in shock.

Johan kissed him.

Kissed Judai.

On the cheek!

_His_ cheek!

And if felt so real.

So much better and real than any damn dream he ever had.

So much so he felt the sudden desire to run...

Run into that damn room, take Johan in his arms, and kiss his dazzling lips until he was left senseless as he was at the moment.

Left with only that burning passionate desire to want Judai.

Want him so bad that it ached.

Love him so much as Judai did.

And it all started with that sweet kiss against his cheek...

It was as if the world suddenly tilted so much he couldn't think straight. His senses seem to just go haywire in a frenzy as he tried to make sense of what was left and right, up and down, in and out, and everything in between. He felt his head spin as he replayed the moment over and over and over and over and over and over...

Oh, Kami he could practically feel it.

Feel Johan's soft lips on his again!

He vaguely wondered...What would Johan feel like against his own lips?

He bet he'd taste sweet.

So very sweet.

Like candy maybe?

Or like sugar?

Maybe even rainbows for all he knew...

But wait.

What did a rainbow taste like then?

Like fruits?

Fried Shrimp?

Skittles?

...Crap.

He was dozing off.

And steering to a weird direction it seems.

Judai, after some time and taking deliberate intakes of breath, pulled himself slowly away from the wall. Taking the pail in a shaky hand, he walked with a happy strange clouded daze. His right hand placed firmly over his still-so-warm cheek.

At that moment nothing mattered.

Not Edo.

Fudo.

The damn game.

Or the fact he had 3 very nasty bathrooms to clean.

All that mattered was that wonderful feeling of lips against his skin.

Against his flaming cheek.

All he cared at that moment as he entered one of the restrooms, the thing he -always- cared and thought about...

Was Johan.

And his very very _very _adorable blush when he looked his way after pecking his cheek.

Those wonderful sparkling emerald orbs shimmering with such innocence and pure emotions.

Judai sighed dreamily.

_'I'll win you Johan...And I'll return the favor for giving me that good luck.' _Smiling, Judai sighed again in pure bliss. As he passed by the door that contained his beating heart, he barely noticed the hard glare of two very outraged blue eyes.

Azure eyes that clearly saw ALL.

_'He's dead. Judai will DIE!'_

_--_

**Yay! x3**

**Oh my, what shall happen to Judai now? (gasps!) xD**

**Now we will turn to Yusei next chapter...cuz he rules and he deserves a darn chapter! LOL.**

**I wonder what Edo will do? (Gosh, he's just amazing! GENIUS I say! xP)**

**Catch you laters! 83**

* * *


	3. Second Hour

_**-Butler's Maid-**_

_Spiritshipping x Superiorshipping x Soul(Star)shipping_

**Yay, updated and ready to be read! Weee!**

**Oh, my, I'm finally 19. Gosh, I'm old. XD**

**Well, I hope you like this Yusei chapter! Woohoo! Yousay rules! (smiles) What better gift to give to myself then Yusei Fudo? Lol. And some nice Soul/Starshipping. Yes! Lol.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yusei nor anyone else…boo! I guess not even on my B-day wish can't come true. Oh, well. ;3**

* * *

**SECOND HOUR**

**...**

**  
**Yusei growled for the umpteenth time.

Impossible, he had first thought.

He couldn't possibly hate Jack (Ass) Atlas more than he already did he thought.

Oh, he thought wrong.

VERY wrong.

_'I don't even know what's worse than hatred.'_ He grumbled inwardly.

Despise. Dislike. Distaste...

Loathe?

Yusei rolled his cobalt eyes through their sockets as he raced back to Edo's garage, picking up the last D-Wheel.

Well, it could have been worse.

At least the two lived so close to each other. That way, he could easily run back and forth without scampering around like a lost animal.

Revving it back to reverse, he finally managed to park the sparkling green D-Wheel and thought all was finally well. He would park then quickly leave this hellhole of a place and stay far away from the devil called Jack Atlas.

Speaking of the very devil...

"Finally got the last one in, huh, Yusei?" That -very- annoying and familiar voice taunted him from behind.

Yusei growled as he swiftly pulled out of the bike, glaring daggers at the blonde _King_ of riding duel. "Yes. I. Have." He snipped slowly, not wanting to talk to him anymore than he did already.

That being about 43 times today already.

This making the 44th.

Kami.

Now he was counting.

"Hn." Yusei turned his back as he stuffed his hands in the folds of his jeans' pockets. And just as he was about to break free from Jack for good, or at least until the next time they Ride Duel, Jack called out to him.

"Yusei--"

Which in turn, ignited the blaze of hatred--dislike, loathe, despise--and any other negative feelings associated with the King inside him.

"Edo asked me to inform you of something." Jack, his white coat literally flowing through an invisible breeze from out of nowhere, well to Yusei at least, grinned a small secret to himself as he folded his arms. His amethyst eyes glazed with arrogance. _'Let's see if he'll fall for it.'_

Yusei waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited...

"..."

"What?!" Yusei demanded, growing increasingly tired and impatient. The faster he got this over with, the faster he could go back to the blunet. Just the mere thought made Yusei almost smile.

Almost.

'_Ha, pathetic.' _"Why Yusei, where ever did you get that sudden short-temper?" Jack, intrigued, frowned down at the brunet. _'That's the first time I've seen him burst out like that...interesting.'_ Deciding to take this further, he began to poke into the brunet's head. "Is this perhaps because of that Yuki kid?"

Yusei narrowed his eyes darkly.

Jack smiled. _'Close.'_ "Could it be Edo?" Yusei frowned. "The brats?" The brunet growled. Jack suddenly laughed. "Don't tell me it's about our old friends back at Satellite!"

"You mean -my- friends. And no. It's. Not." Yusei hissed, glaring up at the blonde young man with hatred.

Jack Atlas snorted. "Well, now. If it isn't about any of them...could it be that Izayoi woman?"

At the mention of Aki, Yusei raised a dark eyebrow. _'What does she have to do with this anyway?'_

Noticing the confused look, Jack gave it one last shot. "Then maybe it's about...Blue?"

Yusei physically flinched. Indicating to Jack, that he just won the Jackpot.

Heh, _Jack_pot.

Funny.

"So Blue's the one that got you running around in circles and wearing that ridiculous outfit. Ha!" Jack straight-out laughed at his face.

Yusei's suddenly had the _urge _to bash his blonde face.

"Who knew you'd actually go _through_ with it. Yes, sure, when Phoenix called earlier to inform me of his little 'game', I didn't actually _believed_ you'd fall for it. But I guess if Blue's the prize, you'd do almost _anything _degrading." Jack snickered amusingly as Yusei stood there gripping his fists tightly. "My, my, Yusei. Looks good on you though," He taunted as amethyst eyes darkened mischievously. "After all, a Satellite scum like you working under someone of higher prestige shouldn't be new to you, huh? Ha! And to think it's all for Blue…" Smirking, Jack Atlas stared down at his long-time rival. "Why waste the energy Yusei? It's not like Blue's worth I--"

On second thought, Yusei decided that was enough.

So he did what he felt like doing at that moment: Punch this Jackass's face.

Jackass.

That suited Atlas very nicely.

Jack, his head suddenly snapping so roughly to the side so quickly, could only see stars. He felt the side of his face bruise as he stumbled backwards. He flexed his jaw, feeling the inking of blood rolling down his chin.

Jack--ass--Atlas stared back at the raven-head in disbelief. "You...hit me." Was all he could say.

Yusei stared at him angrily.

For two long years, he'd wanted to pummel his face. And now that he finally got the chance to...

It didn't make him feel any better.

He sighed, agitated that he felt no sense of relief.

Only the sheer anger of hearing Jack insult Johan.

Johan...

What would he say if he saw Yusei right now?

Yusei chuckled.

He'd be very angry at him, most likely.

That thought comforted Yusei.

He didn't regret it though.

Anyone who insulted Johan.

And he meant _anyone_…

Yusei's indigo eyes glared darkly at surprised purple.

Anyone who even _thought _of hurting Johan would have to go through him.

Period.

"How _dare you_ do this to me! I'll have to teach you a---" Yusei tuned Jack out.

This was getting him nowhere.

Nodding to himself, he decided he had enough of Jack Atlas for the day--for life--as he walked away; wanting nothing more then to see Johan's bubbly face when he finally returned. _'It would be in Johan's best interest if he never knows what transpired here.'_ Chuckling to himself, Yusei nodded. _'Yes, what he doesn't know won't hurt me.'_

Walking outside in the paved clean streets, Yusei allowed his sharp eyes to aimlessly stare all around him; fascinated by the city known as Neo-Domino.

'_This place is by far much more eye-catching and interesting than Satellite.' _Yusei sighed tiredly.

Why was he here parading around in a damn _butler's _suit? Was he trying to really get Phoenix's _approval _to win Johan?

Maybe Jack was _somewhat _right.

Did he really _fall_ for Phoenix's game?

…Wait…

Cobalt steel eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"For all I know, Phoenix could be playing a twisted game with Yuki and me. He might be luring us into a…" His eyes lit up in realization as he came to an abrupt stop.

Why didn't he think of this _before_? Of _course_ Edo Phoenix wasn't just going to _give_ Johan away like that! Especially, when Phoenix, himself, liked the blunet just as much as they did!

Yusei felt like _he _was the one punched in the face.

Damn that no-good Jack_ass_.

He was _right_.

"Dammit, I have to warn Yuki…hopefully he knows this." Growling at himself for being fooled so easily, Yusei sprinted the rest of the way in the opened garage. Once inside, he hastily punched the button on the nearby wall beside him and watched as the garage door closed itself. And once he saw it confirm that it had been properly closed, Yusei sharply made his way to the elevator; pressing urgently on the upward-arrow. Once the elevator door closed, he leaned against the far wall; his arms fastened over his broad chest. _'Now, how will Yuki and I get Phoenix to spill the beans?'_ Frowning, he knew that Edo Phoenix wasn't going to be an easy person to intimidate. _'Maybe I should go tell Johan?'_ He grimaced, not wanting to worry the blunet over something as this.

After all, Johan didn't even really _know _the three were _actually _competing for his heart.

He just thought it was a game.

Yes, telling Johan would probably not be best.

But for who?

Yusei sighed for the millionth time.

Racking a gloved hand through his raven and blonde-highlighted hair, Yusei had to control the urge not to groan in frustration. _'I just have to talk with Yuki.'_ That thought made him frown. _'I'd much prefer not to, but it's for…our sake? No, it's for Johan's, yes, that's it.'_ He grimaced.

Why did that last train of thought sounded oddly wrong to him for some reason?

But then again, why bother telling Yuki?

Yusei shook his head.

No, they made a silent oath to compete fairly and equally for Johan.

No games and no tricks.

'_Well, apparently, Phoenix isn't the one playing by the rules.' _He growled as he tapped his foot impatiently. The elevator humming quietly as it took Yusei higher and higher.

Why did Phoenix have to actually _live_ on the highest floor? He had this whole _building _to himself, why waste it if he's only using the top?

Yusei snorted.

Rich-egoistical-self-centered-bastard.

The real definition of Jack.

And now, adding into Yusei's head, Edo Phoenix.

"They really could be the best of friends." He sarcastically grumbled as he finally saw the number dial flash level 50.

The elevator came to a slow stop before opening, allowing Yusei to emerge from within. Glancing around, he hastily made his way through the winded hall and stopped at the foot of the door; frowning when he saw it was firmly locked from the inside.

Wonderful.

It was locked.

Now how was he..?

Sighing for the longest, Yusei opted to do the only thing he could do in this situation.

He knocked.

_Knock Knock_

Silence…

He pressed his ear against the door, hoping someone heard him. Seconds rolled by before it became minutes. Yusei groaned inwardly.

He did _not_ want to call out for help.

That would hurt his pride, not only as a man, but as a duelist.

"Dammit, now how am I going to--"

Suddenly, the door opened.

And for the first time in his life, Yusei Fudo unceremoniously fell to his knees on the floor, arms stretched out before him to try and stop himself from slamming his face.

The silence stretched as he stared disbelievingly at the ground mere inches from his face. _'Chikuso, this is humiliating.' _Yusei's face scrunched in distain.

He bet the person before him was wondering what the hell was he doing staring at the floor.

"--sei!"

His dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he heard something.

"--Yusei!?"

Cobalt eyes blinked.

Someone was calling his name? Finally out of his stupor, Yusei groggily craned his head up. Squinting his eyes from the harsh light of the ceiling, he made out the figure before him.

"Yusei! Thank Ra! Are you ok?" A soft concerned voice asked.

Blinking in surprise at the familiar voice, Yusei felt his blood almost freeze.

"Johan?!"

* * *

"Whew! Finally done." Grinning in triumph, Judai stepped out of the bathroom, hoping never to have to wash another one for the rest of his life. _'Now, I have to go find Johan and see how he's doing.'_ Smiling softly, he dropped the bucket beside the door and made his way down the hall. Stretching his aching arms over his head, Judai chuckled when he heard the twins from behind the door. "Alright, I wonder what's Johan up t--"

"_Judai_." A voice so cold and completely made of steel called out from behind Judai.

The brunet nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the quiet-out-of-nowhere-voice from behind. _'How did he get behind me without me knowing?'_ Losing the smile on his lips, Judai turned around. "Yes, _Boochama_?" Judai returned the cold greeting with an icier one.

Edo Phoenix wasn't amused.

"Well now, _Judai_, it seems you finished the little task I assigned you. How _wonderful_." Edo openly sniped at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Judai felt the anger practically radiate off Edo in waves. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Judai cocked the head to the side. "Is something the matter, _Boochama_?" He decided to ask.

The D-Hero smirked.

Judai felt and heard Yubel warn him as the sudden aura surrounding Edo darkened.

'_Damn, what the hell?'_

"_Judai_ come with me." Edo raised his chin up high.

Hazel eyes widened a fraction as azure ones narrowed into slits. "Why do you wish to--"

"_I said I want you to come with me, __**Judai**__. Are you going against my orders_?!" Edo hissed darkly, glaring daggers at him.

Judai knew something was up. Annoyed that he wouldn't be able to see Johan's face anytime soon, the E-Hero growled. **"Fine, **_**Boochama**_**."**

Edo cracked a dark laugh. "_Good._"

There was a heavy silence as the two Heroes squared off at one another; hazel against azure.

"Come _butler_." The silver-haired boy clipped with his steel tongue before turning completely around. Without hesitation, Edo Phoenix walked off confidently; expecting Judai to follow close behind.

"What the hell was up with that?" Judai hissed lowly to himself before following suit, irritated by all this. _'What does he want with me?'_

Edo laughed inwardly as his blue eyes gleamed. _'I'm going to give you hell.'_

* * *

"Yusei, thank goodness you're all right!" Johan leaned down as he reached out to help Yusei back on his feet. "You didn't respond after five minutes, and I was starting to worry." Green eyes spiked with worry.

The brunet grunted as he unsteadily got on his feet. Suddenly, the world was tipping over his eyes. _'Uh, my he-head.'_ Nearly stumbling, Yusei had to keep his equilibrium by clutching tightly on the door. "Jo-johan?"

Immediately, Johan held onto his shoulder. "Yusei!" Examining his face, the blunet saw the angry red mark on Yusei's forehead. "Tsk, you hurt your head. Here, let's sit you down."

Incoherent at the moment, Yusei could only grunt in agreement. Taking a hold of Yusei's arm and draping it over his shoulder, Johan began to slowly lead him to the nearest vacant rooms. Once in front of a door, Johan hastily turned the doorknob before prying it open with his foot.

"Jo…han?"

Slowly, seating him on the soft plush sofa in the room, Johan smiled gingerly. "I'm right here, Yusei. Hold on a minute okay? I'll go get the first aid kit." Johan waited a moment for confirmation. Seeing a curt nod from Yusei, Johan smiled before leaving the room.

Indigo eyes closed themselves as hands came to rub his throbbing forehead. _'Damn, I thought I didn't slam my face…I guess I was wrong.'_ Taking a moment, he began some rhythmic breathing exercises to see if it'll lessen the throbbing pain. Keeping his eyes closed, Yusei grunted when a sharp flash of red pain stabbed his temple. "Dammit." Growling, he rubbed vigorously in agitation.

A soft giggle pierced through his pained thoughts.

"Here, this will help." Soft slender fingers racked through raven-blonde hair. A cold plastic bag was pressed on his forehead as those same fingers rubbed the painful spot on his head; instantly soothing him. "Feel better?"

A nod from Yusei was Johan's answer as he continued his ministrations, trying to find some way to ease the pain away. After a moment, Yusei clutched the hand on his forehead. "Thank you."

Johan paused. "You're welcome." He laughed softly as he gave Yusei the ice filled bag. "That should keep the bruise on your head from swelling."

Yusei grunted in response.

"I'm sorry." Johan sighed as he continued to rack a hand through Yusei's hair. The brunet shook his head from side to side in disagreement. The blunet giggled. "Well, if I hadn't opened the door so fast, you wouldn't have hit your head."

'_No, if I hadn't leaned against it like I did, I wouldn't have fell.' _Yusei rebutted in his mind.

"Can you open your eyes or is it still too painful?" Johan asked after a moment of messaging his temple.

"Hn." Tiredly, Yusei cracked open an eye; feeling no rush of pain yet. Being a little more daring, he opened both; squinting as he raised his head up to meet Johan's gaze.

Johan smiled. "There you go, I'm glad you're ok."

Yusei chuckled faintly as he released Johan's wrist, busing himself with focusing his vision on Johan's face.

Patting the frilly dress out of the way, Johan took the back of his palm to feel Yusei's forehead. "Well, your bump doesn't seem noticeable," The blunet hum-ed to himself before breaking out into a smile. "I believe you'll make it." He declared.

Yusei chuckled. "Ah, arigatou, Nurse." He slightly teased.

Johan gasped. "Hey! I'm no nurse!" Pouting, he tapped his finger on Yusei's nose. "I'm a _maid_. If you want me to be a nurse, go find Edo or something." He joked back.

The brunet snorted as a thought came to him. _'I wonder what Johan would look like if he was wear--' _Shaking his head, Yusei narrowed his eyes. _'Kuso, don't think like that. The real issue here is Phoenix and this _game_.'_ Yusei sighed. "I have to go find…Phoenix. To see what else he needs of me." He said.

Johan tilted his head. "I heard from him, you had to take all his D-Wheels to Atlas." He frowned as he shook his head. "What was he thinking? Honestly."

Yusei nodded in agreement. "That's what I'm going to find out." Then he paused as he looked around. "Where are the twins?"

The blunet smiled. "Ah, they're dueling each other right now. Well, before I heard you knocking anyway."

"Ah." Nodding, Yusei exhaled quietly; feeling exhausted for the day. Removing the ice pack from his head, he pressed his fingers on his cold forehead. "Thank you, I feel a little better now."

Johan eyed him for a moment before cupping his face. "Here, this should help."

Yusei stared at him in confusion. "What will--?"

Suddenly, Johan leaned down and kissed the small bump on his forehead.

At that moment, Yusei felt his entire body stiffen in mute surprise.

Johan giggled at the sight. "Well, a kiss on a bruise always makes it go away." He recited sweetly as he leaned back, examining his work. "And I say, you feel much better, ne?"

Yusei nodded quietly.

"Good! I'm glad you're alright." Beaming down at him, the blunet brushed through raven-blonde hair. "I wish I could stay and help you longer, but I can't leave the twins all by themselves." He sighed sadly for a moment before green eyes twinkled in relief. "I'm really sorry, Yusei."

"Don't be." Yusei could only manage to say. Johan smiled once more before dropping his hand to the side of his puffy dress. The brunet was still in a state of shock. _'Did he really just?'_

"I'll see you later ok, Yusei?" Johan tilted his head to the side as he laced his hands together behind him.

Yusei nearly melted at the sight.

"Yeah," Smiling widely for the first time today, Yusei Fudo nodded his head. "I'll see you later."

Taking one last look to make sure Yusei was all right, Johan nodded back before slowly making his way out of the room; smiling at him before closing the door.

Yusei sighed as the twists and swirls of his stomach began to flip and turn around inside. _'Calm yourself Fudo, it was only a chaste kiss on the forehead. He was merely trying to help.' _

But that didn't stop the smile from pulling the sides of his lips. Shrugging, the Satellite swiftly got back on his feet and made his way to the door. Once opened, he stepped outside and softly shut the door behind him. Narrowing cobalt eyes in suspicion, he decided it was time to confront Phoenix about this game of his. _'I hope Yuki is there. I haven't seen him around lately.'_ Feeling adrenaline pump in his veins, Yusei strolled his way down the hall; deciding to go to Phoenix's master bedroom.

Giving a hint of a smile on his stoic face, Yusei couldn't help but feel the soft warmth still pressed against his forehead. _'Thank you, Johan. I really needed that.'_

Determined, Yusei rounded the corner and stopped at the foot of Edo Phoenix's door.

And inside, he could hear faint traces of voices from within. _'Yuki?'_ Grunting, he pried the doors open.

'_It's time Yuki and I got some real answers, Phoenix.'_

* * *

**Oh, what'll happen now. (smiles)**

**This fic is almost over! :P Two more chapters to go!**

**Next chap shall be about Edo, because he's freaking awesome that's why! Woohoo!**

**Alright, enough sugar Zak, it's not good for you! (laughs) I love cake.**

**Later today, I'm going to bring out something special…(hums) Oh, people can be so creative when high on sweets. Yay, fanfic ideas! Lol.**

**Ok! I'll see you guys soon! ;3**


	4. Third Hour

**_-Butler's Maid-_**

_Spiritshipping x Superiorshipping x Soul(Star)shipping_

**I nearly forgot about this fic! xD Thank you RoseSempai for reminding me! x3 (See? It's up! It's up! Heh heh.)**

**Well, it's coming to an end (next chapter) and I'll have a nice surprise awaiting for that chap! xP I hope ya'll like it when its up (Uhh, whenever I get around posting the last chap up. lol) Anyhoo, enough talk! Readreadread.**

**This is a nice Edo-chapter for myself because...I love Edo. Enough said. :D One-sided Superiorshipping heading your way with some nice Spirit/Soulshipping too. xD Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, own, own. It's sad, I know. Heh.**

* * *

**THIRD HOUR**

**...**

**  
**"Ooooooooh Johan~! Refill my drink would you? Thanks _darling_." The smooth baritone voice commanded from his leather chair, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. He had just finished his conversation with the _King_ concerning that darn Yusei when he realized he had finished his drink. And he was still so very thirsty…what was he to do?

Thankfully, he had Johan to get his drink for him. Too much work to actually _get up _and do it himself. Honestly. What was he? A _mere _person? No, he was the _great _Edo Phoenix. And this Phoenix deserved the utmost best.

And that was in the form of a very cute Andersen serving him a very cold drink.

Blue eyes flashed with self-confidence. Yes, that was definitely what he deserved and _more_.

The blunet sighed for the umpteenth time before walking up to his _bocchama_. "Yes of course Edo." Clear gems blankly stared down at the D-Hero. He turned and made his way to the small bar to the far side, refilling it with the dark swirling liquid of his favorite brand. _'Why he's drinking in front of children, I'll never know.' _Johan thought with a disapproving frown. He returned moments later and watched as Edo smiled smugly before downing said drink in a flash. Sighing, Johan then silently resumed his spot beside the twins, feeling the familiar pair of blue eyes on him, as their duel progressed.

The twins, from their place on opposite ends of the room, smiled at Johan's return before Rua pulled out a card from his deck. "Ladies and gentlemen simply gasp in amazement as the great Rua draws!" He eyes his cards with a grin on his lips. "And what an astonishment it is when he summons Deformer Mobaphon in attack mode!" A large yellow Cell phone robot shimmered brightly from the duel disk's device as it appeared before him in a standing position. "And because of its special ability, the great Rua can draw the same number of cards from his deck once per turn once he rolls the number dice! The crowd hold their breath as he shouts: 'Go Mobaphon'!" Watching the transmitting morphing phone's dial flash, Rua waited with batted breath as the flash came to a slow heart pounding stop on the number 2. "YES! Perfect!" Grinning at his sister, he drew two cards. "And Rua places a card face down and ends his turn! And the crowd cheers for the prodigy as he takes a bow to his fans." Grinning, he bowed to the only audience before them, earning a soft laugh from the older blunet.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Rua, stop narrating. It's stupid." Ignore his protest, she drew a card. "I draw." Staring down at her hand, she smiled. "Since I already have Fairy King Truesdale and Sunny Pixie on the field, I'll use Sunny Pixie's tuner effects to--" Allowing a tiny grin on her identical face, she placed her prized card on the field. "Synchro-summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!" She laughed lightly at Rua's shocked face as the transparent form of Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared beside her.

"Hey! No fair Ruka!" Rua whined, slightly backing from his spot a bit.

Johan smiled gently as he eyed the Fairy Dragon, laughing when Ruby materialized beside his shoulder to stare as well. He could see the dragon's spirit flash from half of its own power and half from the duel disk's transmitting device. _'So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon. She's beautiful.'_

Ruka giggled before spotting Johan's feline friend. "Ooh, hi Ruby!" She chirped before continuing with her duel. "Next I use her special ability to special summon Kuribon to the field!" Ruka and Johan watched as the small brown lump appeared on the invisible field. Jade eyes cooed at Ruka before eyeing the older blunet.

"Hello there friend." Johan whispered, smiling when Ruby bounced in front of the twins. "Ruby! Don't step on their duel." He cajoled.

Ruby simply purred in response before pouncing the fluffy Kuribon who cooed back in glee.

Johan sighed as Ruka and Ancient Fairy Dragon laughed at the cute display.

Rua blinked in confusion at both Ruka and Johan-nii-chan. "Um hello? What are you two looking at?" He asked, trying to eye whatever it was they were looking at. But all he could clearly see was Kuribon swish her tail back and forth almost like as if she was playing tag with herself.

Ruka sighed before ending her turn. "Oh shush Rua, I end my turn."

The boy grumbled in annoyance before drawing another card. "Ok ok, whatever. Geez, you and your cards." He mumbled quietly to himself.

Johan smiled before ushering Ruby in his arms, watching the twins duel. _'If only Rua could see spirits. He'd have a ball.'_ The blunet laughed silently to himself at the thought. But even as the duel progressed with Rua down to 1000 and Ruka with a manageable 1700, Johan still couldn't shake off the inkling feeling of those _eyes _on him. It was as if they were _roaming _his entire body, nearly giving him a shiver of disgust. _'Doesn't he have anything to do besides staring at me? I know he forced Yusei to take his D-Wheels to Atlas, of all people, but can't he do something other than eyeing my--'_

"Edo, why are you staring _down there_?" Johan asked once he had turned around, tuning out the twins duel in the meantime. Ruby peered up at her master before squirming out of his arms, wanting to watch the duel behind them.

The silver-head, perched from his lounging chair, merely puckered a dark gray eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked, feigning surprise.

Green eyes narrowed. "My face is _up here_ not down to my…er…" Trailing off, the Gem Master slightly frigid with the ends of his dress. "You know what I mean."

A coy smile rolled over smooth skin. "Why no Johan, I don't. Please do elaborate." Edo slightly edged on, lacing his fingers together in front of him as his elbows rested on each side of the chair's arms. "I'm so utterly _confused_." He continued, legs crossed fashionably.

Teal hair swayed as a vexed face pulled into an annoyed frown. "I'm merely suggesting you'd stop eyeing me like as if I'm some sort of _prized meal_." Emerald eyes clearly flashed with slight anger.

Edo cracked a laugh, dismissing the entire conversation with a wave of his hand. "I wasn't _eyeing_ you like some prized meal Johan." Azure eyes locked with his. "Why would you think of such a thing?"

Johan rolled his eyes. _'Oh I see, playing dumb.'_ Sighing, the blunet decided to bury the subject away. This wasn't the first time they had this _exact conversation_. Edo had been eyeing him this entire hour and half and Johan was beginning to wonder why he was here, goggling him when he should be with Judai and Yusei, helping them in winning…

Green eyes narrowed before shaking his head. Was it just him or did this entire _game_ seem a tad-bit far-fetched?

'_Can't do anything now once the game has started.'_ Shrugging his overly-fluffed-and-silky-covered-shoulders, the blunet was about to return his rightful attention to the twins when he heard Rua cry out in alarm.

"Awwwww man! How could you destroy D-Mobaphon like that! I was going to tune it to synchro-summan Power Tool Dragon!" The greenet whined shamelessly, angry at his identical mirror.

Olive eyes rolled themselves. "Rua, this is a duel. I'm suppose to destroy your monsters to win, duh." She remarked, earning a sharp growl from her brother. "And besides, you're going to lose soon so just suck it and deal with it."

"Ruka!" Just as Rua was about to make another spiteful remark, his stomach growled. "Huh?" Glancing down, he gripped his tummy. "Ooooowwww! My stomach hurts!"

His sister sighed before lightly smacking her forehead. "That's because you're hungry Rua." She corrected him, dropping her duel disk arm for the moment.

"I know what it is! I'm not stupid!"

"You could have fooled me."

"Yeah, well…HEY!"

Johan shook his head sheepishly at their display before stepping forward. "Would you like it if I make you a snack?"

Rua immediately jumped into his arms. "Omg YES! I want some cake! And like PIZZA! Oh, can you make those cute lil _Tako_ sausages? You know the lil octopus kinds?" He exclaimed, tightening his hold around Johan's waist. The duel between the rivaling siblings on hold for the time being at the mention of food.

Johan nearly fell over from the sheer abrupt impact of the boy's action. "Eh? Um, I can make you whatever it is you want Lua-kun. Just tell me what it is you _really _want, ok?" _'Kami, it's as if I'm dealing with a pint-sized Judai.' _Johan sweat dropped when he noticed Rua's confused look.

"But I already told you what I wanted Johan-nii-chan!" Rua pouted before a wolfy grin suddenly spread across his face. "Hey, if I was Yusei can I say _I want you _instead?" He teased, smiling at himself. "Can I say them _now_?" He asked with curiosity. "Do you think I can have _you _instead of food, if I was Yusei of course?"

Johan's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "W-what did you…just say?"

Before Rua could repeat his words, an identical hand bonked him out of Johan's arms and into the floor. "Grow up Rua, geez. That was just perverted. Yusei wouldn't say that." Ruka glowered down at her brother before flashing Johan-nii-chan an apologizing smile. "Forgive him Johan-nii-chan. He fell on his head when he was born."

"NO I WASN'T--ITAI!!" Rua complained from the ground, rubbing the sore-spot on his noggin. "And Yusei would…so…say…that." He grumbled to himself, pouting.

Green eyes merely blinked before slowly nodding, a light flush on his face. "H-how about I make you two some sandwiches? How does that sound?" He asked, opting to just forget the entire scene.

Ruka smiled before nodding her head. "Yush! I'd love that very much! Right…Rua?" She glared coldly at her brother who only nodded in pain.

"Y-yeah…sandwiches…co-cool. I can deal…with that-oww."

Not sure what to do at that moment, Johan merely decided it was best to just leave and go make those snacks. "All…right. I-I'll be…right…back…" Smiling a bit too forced, the blunet ventured out of the room, leaving the door slightly a jarred.

Edo had watched the entire scene from his seat and couldn't help but applaud. "Well done Rua, I honestly _knew _you could do it." He grinned; the boy smiled happily before hopping over to him.

"Thanks mister Edo! That was sure funny how Johan-nii-chan made that face!" Rua giggled. "Do you think this will help mister?" He asked, eyes large in innocent wonder.

Blue eyes gleamed knowingly as a smooth hand patted the boy's green hair. "Why yes of course this will help…Yusei. I'm trying to decide who gets to win Johan, ne?" He smirked secretly.

Ruka frowned slightly before stepping forward. "But isn't it unfair to Judai-san?" She softly questioned, tilting her head at him.

Edo bit his inner cheek before waving the subject off. "No matter, why don't I go check on how our butlers are doing ne? Gotta make sure they're playing by the rules is all." He nodded to himself as he stood up, brushing back invisible dust off his silver suit.

Rua blinked up at him before tugging his arm. "When you see Yusei, tell him good luck for me!" He chirped, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Ruka eyed Edo wearily before nodding her head. "And to Judai-san too." She whispered before averting her head to see Kuribon beside her. _'I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Rua made a face. "Ruka. Who are you rooting for? Yusei or Shrimpy?" His reward was another bonk on his head. "OW! Ruka!"

The D-Hero frowned before he replaced it with a braced smile. "I'll make sure to tell them kids!" Lightly making his way towards the door, he calmly called out behind him. "And if you see Johan, tell him to make me a nice _Vanilla_ _Mocha Latte _for me if you will. Oh, and with extra cream." He said without turning back. Then with a flick of his wrist, the door was pushed back and he stepped out into the hall. He decided it was time to go check on his good friend Yuki Judai first. _'I wonder if he finished--' _But before he could take another step further…

He noticed his wonderful maid conversing with the darn aforementioned one.

Thinking quickly, he stepped back into the room, closing the door slightly so he could see the two from his place behind the door.

The twins glanced at each other in confusion as they watched Edo nearly lean against the door frame. _'What is he doing?'_ Rua, wanting to know, had tried to ask the silver-head when a hand clamped over his mouth.

'_Shush, leave him alone.'_ Ruka's eyes told him before dragging her brother back to their side of the room to continue their duel.

"Awwwwww, Ruka! No fair."

…?

'_What are they talking so happily about?!'_ Edo strained his ears as he watched Johan amicably converse with his counterpart, igniting a deep growl from the silver-head's throat. _'And what is with Judai's face? I don't like the way he's looking at my maid.'_ Blue eyes blazed with fire once he noticed Judai take a step forward, approaching Johan like as if he was going to do…

Suddenly the brunet had a glazed look in his eyes, almost like as if he was envisioning something that involved the teal beauty before him.

Steel eyes narrowed. _'I know that look. Yuki Judai, you better not be thinking what I know you're thinking!'_ Suddenly annoyed at himself for _hiding_ behind a damn _door_ to _eavesdrop_ in his _own building_, Edo decided to cut this _loving moment_ before it developed into something to the brunet's obvious favor. "Like hell, I'll let you--"

"Oh no! I have to head back! I kept them waiting!" Johan's tenor voice spoke up in volume in alarm.

Edo blinked before a feral smirk reached his lips. _'Yes, come back to _me_, Johan. Right where you belong.'_ Snickering at the saddened look that crumpled Judai's face completely, Edo couldn't help feel the surge of victory rush through his veins. "Well played Johan, well played. You did my job without even meaning to." Sighing happily, Edo stood straight up, smoothing his purple-white tie smugly. _'I should surprise Johan by opening the door for him the moment he walks in. I am, after all, a gentlemen.'_ He smirked as he grasped the door's golden knob, raising his shoulders up confidently.

He waited to hear the soft footfalls of his adorable maid so he could perform his rehearsed act.

"…"

Seconds rolled by before he realized that a full two minutes had passed with out his knowing. Furrowing his eyes as to why it would take more than ten seconds to reach this room, he silently pulled the door opened and peered down the hall.

Only to nearly choke on his own intake of breath as he witnessed the scene before him.

"I'll see you later, Judai. Good Luck!" Johan whispered softly with silk and sweetness coating every word.

Without even thinking, Edo closed the door shut, backing away from it like as if it was a terrifying monster.

The twins, having resumed their paused duel, eyed him strangely before sparing a quick glance at each other. _'What's wrong with him this time?'_

'_Impossible. This can't be happening.'_ Nearly hitting his back up against the wall, Edo clamped a hand on his forehead, trying to re-focus. _'Think Phoenix, think! This is no time to lose it.'_ A growl emitted from his throat when he heard the door yards before him open and in came a blushing red blunet with a tray of snacks.

"Oh! Sandwiches! Yum!" Stopping-mid draw, Rua bounced his way up to Johan, sticking his tongue out in delight.

"Rua! Stop acting like a dog." Ruka pushed him out of the way as Johan placed the tray down on the coffee table beside them. She smiled happily before noticing the odd look on Johan's face. "Johan-nii-chan are you ok? You look kinda red."

"…huh? O-oh, it-it's nothing Luca-chan! He-heh." The blunet embarrassingly looked away, waving his hand as if to brush the comment off.

Rua munched on his BLT before pointing a finger at him. "Buu yur fawce iz wery wed-OW!" Rubbing his new bump, he glared at his sister. "Wha yuuuu do thwat fo?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Rua that's disgusting. Eat with your mouth shut! Sheesh, ne Johan-nii-chan?" She politely inputted before staring at the blunet. "Johan-nii-chan?"

A happy look had crossed Johan's face before he snapped his head back in attention. "E-eh? Oh, yes, yes, Lua-kun. Listen to your sister." He automatically droned, sighing happily to himself before that same wanton expression appeared again over his eyes, face flushing lightly.

Both pairs of identical peridot eyes glanced at one another. _'Johan-nii-chan looks…'_

"Are you thinking of Judai-san again, Johan-nii-chan?" Ruka asked right away.

Johan immediately popped back into focus. "Eh? Nani?!" Flushing, he laughed nervously. "W-what makes you say that Luca-chan?"

"Yea, sis! What makes you so sure it wasn't Yusei?" Rua asked as well, not noticing Johan nearly face-plant at his statement.

Ruka sighed before smiling up at Johan. "Because whenever something's involved with Judai-san, you tend to either stare at him or have that funny look on your face." She stated honestly.

Johan's eyes widened in surprise.

Rua blinked before laughing it off. "Phhhhhhwwwwa! How can you be sure it's Shrimpy?! You didn't really explain that! Johan-nii-chan could be thinking about Yusei too!"

The other shook her head. "No, if it was Yusei, Johan-nii-chan would have a more serene smile or calm face. But with Judai-san, he always has a blush on his cheeks, see?" She pointed at Johan's face to see that it was undoubtedly red. "That only happens with Judai-san…well so far." She nodded to herself.

The boy eyed Johan carefully then gasped in shock. "You're right! His face IS red! Johan-nii-chan were you thinking of Shrimpy? Why not Yusei!" Rua demanded, pouting.

Johan gaped before a darker smear spread across his face. "I-I no…I mean I wasn't…well. I-you see--"

"Ah-ha! You're face is getting redder! Oh no, Ruka! He's thinking of Shrimpy to much! We have to find Yusei so he can stop!" Rua exclaimed with worry, thinking Johan would explode from too much Judai-induced-overload.

Ruka straight-out giggled at her brother's jumbled thoughts as she pointed at Johan. "I think he's right. Maybe if we don't find Yusei, Johan-nii-chan might…explode with too much Judai-san power." She busted out laughing at her own joke.

Her brother, however, gasped in horror. "Oh NO! Johan-nii-chan WILL explode! Don't worry Johan-nii-chan! Ju-just think of someone else in the meantime…like…like Yusei! Yeah! Think about him while I try finding him!" Rua hopped around frantically as he tried to think of a plan. "Ok, I gotta find Yusei where could he be? Ugh!"

Johan flailed his arms in alarm to try and stop Rua's worried march. "No, no, no, Lua-kun! I-I'm fi-fine really! I-I was ju-just a little surprised that's all!" He tried reasoning, but failed.

"Omg, Ruka his face is still red! Stop thinking about Shrimpy! You'll like DIE!" Rua glomped Johan's waist. "I don't want my nii-chan to die! Noooooooooooo!" He dramatically wailed as his sister fell on the floor holding her stomach at the sight. "Ruka! Stop laughing! This is very serious! Nii-chan will die because of Shrimpy! Where's Yusei when you need him?!"

Johan blinked at his new predicament, not knowing what to do. "Lua-kun! Calm down, I'm not going to die. Luca-chan don't laugh too much before your stomach starts cramping! L-Lua-kun! Don't touch there!" Confused and face still flushed, Johan tried in vain to calm the twins down.

Suddenly, Rua popped his head back from his spot against Johan's stomach as an idea came to mind. "Omg mister Edo can help! Yeah!" Turning around rapidly, Rua called out to the silent silver head. "Mister Edo, Johan-nii-chan needs your help before his hea--" He paused when he realized he was talking to an empty wall. "Huh? Where did Mister Edo go?" He glanced around before turning back to Johan who was seen trying to hide his face. "Johan-nii-chan's still red! Nooooooooooo! You're going to die!!!" Crying, he latched on to the blunet again, wailing his eyes out. "Don't die nii-chan! Don't DIIIIIE! How can Yusei win you if you die?!" He cried animatedly before glaring at his sister. "RUKA DO SOMETHING!"

"Lua-kun! Lua-kun, calm down! I'm n-not--Lua-kun don't put your hand there!"

Ruka felt her stomach ache but couldn't stop the tears of laughter from escaping. _'Oh Kami, I…can't…breathe…Heh!'_

Kuribon and Ruby, having appeared beside their respective masters, crouched beside Ruka and stared at the entire scene with skeptical eyes.

_Ku Kuri!_

_Rubi bi._

Deciding to just leave them be, the two materialized back into their cards, leaving Johan alone with these out-of-control-twins.

"No! Come back! Lua-kun don't touch me there!!"

* * *

"That-no-good-for-nothing-_fool_!" Edo marched his way angrily through his chambers, growling as he paced back and forth in his plaited room. _'He's stepped too far. He must have done something to make Johan kiss him.'_ Eyes narrowed dangerously. _'I will _not_ be had!'_ With an ominous glint in his blue eyes, Edo formulated a plan. "Yes. You will fall this time Judai, I'll make sure of it."

With a twisted smile, Edo stalked out of his room. His eyes narrowed in alert as he sought out the very demon plaguing his sweet angel.

_'He's dead. Judai will DIE!'_

_Knock Knock_

Edo paused, having thought he heard a knock from somewhere. Glancing toward the direction where the main door was, he narrowed his eyes. _'Who could?'_ Snorting, he ignored it, deciding that visitors weren't his top priority at the moment. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he continued down the hall. _'Johan will answer. I have no time for sidetracks.' _And like as if the Gods were reading his mind, the object of his problems appeared behind a door at the end of the hall.

"Whew! Finally done." Judai cracked his neck back and forth, sighing in relief. "Alright, I wonder what's Johan up t--"

"_Judai_." Edo immediately cut in, wanting to stop Judai from even _acting_ on that sentence of his. And he made sure that his tone was rock solid with steel and ice as seriousness trickling down his entire body. He saw, with cocky delight, the brunet nearly jump out of his skin, pleased to see that the E-Hero hadn't been aware of his presence like he always had been. _'Good, it's about time I have the element of surprise.'_

And as expected, Judai turned around with an equally stern face. "Yes, _Boochama_?" He hissed, matching his tone with Edo's.

Blue eyes flashed. _'Do you think you can intimidate me, Judai?'_ Edo's face darkened. "Well now, _Judai_, it seems you finished the little task I assigned you. How _wonderful_." He droned, not the least bit amused or happy for the brunet.

Judai seemed to have gotten the hint as his own eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is something the matter, _Boochama_?"

The D-Hero smirked. This was going to turn out in his favor it seemed. _'Excellent.'_ Lifting his head up high, Edo glared venomously at him. "_Judai_ come with me…"

* * *

Johan sighed to himself as he closed the double doors to their "playing room" as the twins dubbed it. Racking a hand through teal hair, Johan made his way in the room. "Ugh, I'm such a baka."

"No you're not Johan-nii-chan!" Rua inputted, slightly bouncing on Edo's vacant leather chair. "You're like…really…really smart!" He added, giggling when his vision bounced up and down, causing him to see Johan in multiples. "Ha! I see two Johan-nii-chans!"

Ruka, having been on the house phone for some particular reason, softly replaced the phone on its receiver and sighed in exasperation. "You shouldn't touch Edo-san's stuff Rua, that's impolite."

Her brother stuck his tongue out. "Bite me!" Rua was earned with a glare from his sister's direction.

Johan glanced over at Ruka. "Were you on the phone?"

Ignoring her mirror image, Ruka shrugged her shoulders. "Ummm, no?" She replied, a little too sweetly. "Oh! We kinda forgot to tell you; Edo-san wanted a Vanilla Mocha Latte...but I think he must have gotten some by now." She trailed off, changing the subject.

The blunet raised a skeptical eyebrow before discarding the matter. He peered over to her brother and laughed lightly at seeing Rua continue in his antics. "Lua-kun stop that." Like as if on autopilot, Rua immediately bounced to Johan's side, grinning up at him. Johan sighed softly and settled against the wall. He sadly stared up at the large ceiling as a small silence fell between them. "I guess I still feel bad for hurting Yusei on the head." He began softly.

"You hurt Yusei on the head? WHY!?" Rua asked in alarm, clutching on Johan's arm. "Y-you don't like Yusei anymore?" He sniffed sadly. His eyes widened in shock as he shook his head, not wanting to believe his Johan-nii-chan hated Yusei.

Ruka stepped forward as she, too, stared up at him. "Do you?"

Johan smiled sheepishly at her before patting Rua's head. "No, no, of course I like Yusei." He titled his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I?" Ruka smiled as her brother grinned happily, jumping excitedly.

"Good!" Rua sighed in relief at his words. "That'd be bad for Yusei if you didn't like him anymore when he wins you, you know." The boy rambled, glad to know his nii-chan _liked_ Yusei.

"Uh-_huh_." Johan, not feeling up to correcting Rua's assumptions, continued, "He was locked outside and when I went to open the door he fell and bumped his head. It's my fault really. I shouldn't have opened it too fast on him." The blunet sighed lambently.

The twins eyed each other before grins spread around their faces. "Aw, that's ok! We know you didn't mean it! And Yusei wouldn't blame you either!" They both said simultaneously.

Green eyes widened before they softened. _'And to think the two of you were so wild an hour before.'_ He laughed. _'Children are so sweet.'_ Smiling, Johan embraced his two bundle of joy. "Yes, you two are right. Arigatou Lua-kun, Luca-chan, I feel much better now."

They smiled before hugging him back, giggling at each other because of Johan's ticklish fabric. "Heh, heh, you're welcome Johan-nii-chan!" They both chirped.

Kuribon and Ruby, having kept Ruka company while Johan was away, bounced on the happy moment, wanting to join in as well. Ruka and Johan laughed as they felt their duel spirits squish themselves against their arms. The two held them tight as the two spirits squealed in delight.

_Rubi!_

_Kuri!_

"Heeeeeey, what are you two doing? Holding air?" Rua glanced at them again, wondering what they were doing. _'I mean sure Ruka does that on a daily basis, but Johan-nii-chan too?'_

Ruka stuck out her tongue. "Nothing, baka."

"Baka? I'm not a baka!" Rua argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm totally smart. Like I have an IQ of--"

"Zero." Ruka cut in. "Remember, _I'm _the prodigy." She joked.

"RUKA!" Immediately the twins began to squabble back and forth playfully.

Johan sighed at the usual pleasantries before smiling. _'There they go again.' _"Lua-kun, Luca-chan, how about a three-way duel?" He asked suddenly.

The two immediately stopped their glaring before snapping their heads up at the same time. "Ok! Let's duel!" They shouted happily, taking each of Johan's arms to drag him off. "We wish you could be with us forever! We'd have lots of fun." They joked, laughing amongst themselves.

Johan tilted his head to the side as another smile spilled over his lips. "Wouldn't that be nice." He giggled happily as glanced down at Ruby who followed close behind with Kuribon in tow. _'I just hope I can duel in a dress without embarrassing myself.'_

Oddly enough that brought a happy flush on his face.

"I wonder what Judai and Yusei are doing right now…and Edo for that matter..?" He asked himself, slightly feeling another blush color his face at the thought of...!

* * *

Edo grinned darkly as he closed the doors to his chamber, eyes hiding the anger in them. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He began…slowly, calculating even.

Judai crossed his arms over his chest, not the least bit up for small talk. "What is it that you want…bocchama?" He narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

Blue orbs darkened. "I've already chosen who'd be the one to win Johan in the end." He went straight-to-the-point.

"…What?" Slightly surprised, Judai unfolded his arms slowly. "You already? How--who is--?"

Edo held up his hand. "I brought you here to tell you that the only reason why I chose…_this person_ was because he 'excelled' far better than I thought he would." Suddenly, a sad look crossed his face. "I'm honestly sadden that he had to cheat in order to win, but then again I didn't really establish any other rules besides the one I already entitled." He confessed, shaking his head to and fro.

'_What?'_ It felt like as if Judai was knocked down on his feet, surprise now clearly written on his face. "…Fudo…won?" Suddenly, the rest of Edo's words clicked. "He_ cheated_? How?" He stepped forward, anger lacing his words. _'He and I swore not to cheat, how dare he…'_

'_Hn, as expected.'_ Edo sighed dramatically. "Well, you see, the point of the game was to be the best butler. But he was able to…persuade _Johan _into his favor." He smirked secretly once he noticed the stiff jolt in Judai's body, signaling to Edo that he was hitting a nerve. With a wave of his hand, Edo gestured toward Judai. "And since Johan was so…_fascinated_ by Yusei, he personally asked _me _if I would consider Yusei as the victor of this game." Edo sighed once more. "And since he _did_ do the task I asked him _and_ was able to snatch Johan off his feet, I figured that he _accomplished_ what the main objective was...unfortunately." He went on.

The brunet stayed silently still, only having heard parts of Edo's winded explanation. "…Johan…wanted _Fudo _to…win?" Judai mumbled the words quietly to himself, feeling his chest ache. It began to burn once he saw Edo slowly nod his head to confirm his thoughts. _'It…can't be.'_

Then that kiss on the cheek? His words of sincerity? Were they all…lies? Just to bring his hopes up?

Judai didn't want to believe that.

"_**Judai don't be discouraged. Something is not right. Remember, he seemed angry at you before." **_Yubel spoke soothingly in his mind. **_"He's hiding something."_**

Staring at the floor in thought, Judai slowly locked eyes with Edo. "Is that…the _**truth**_ Edo?" He snipped slowly, golden brown gauging blue. _'Johan would never do such a thing, he didn't even understand the game in the first place.'_

Edo narrowed his eyes angrily. "Why would I _lie_ Judai? What would I possibly gain from it?" He asked, keeping a tight grip on his fists. _'Take the bait.'_

Judai momentarily paused before averting his gaze, not quite sure what to say.

Thankful, a new voice broke in to answer for the brunet.

"You would gain _something _or rather _someone _for one." The raven-head, bursting the doors open, walked forward, glaring darkly at Edo. "Would you like me to go on _Phoenix_?" Yusei hissed, peering down at Judai with knowing eyes.

As the brunet locked eyes with indigo, he immediately knew something was _definitely _up. Then shifting his gaze to stare at Edo, Judai finally connected the last missing dots. His eyes widened before his face darkened incredibly. "It's Johan…_isn't _it." The brunet stated quietly, finishing what the raven-head would have said.

Yusei faintly nodded before glaring daggers at the D-Hero. "It's time Yuki and I got some answers, _Phoenix_."

Cornered, Edo gritted his teeth. _'It seems I will have to go with my initial plan after all…these fools will pay for messing with what's mine!' _Oddly, Edo smiled at the situation before him as he straightened himself up, mentally setting the game in motion.

It was time for the final hour.

And he _sincerely _hoped they weren't around when it ended.

* * *

**Eep! It's almost done. So sad. v.v (smiles) How was it? Awful, I know. Edo is so...ugh, awesome isn't he?! (completely serious) No I'm serious, he is. I love him here and in GX. I wish he was in 5D's. (Sighs) Oh, well...**

**And yes, I did purposely cut off Johan's train of thought at that -part-. You can insert anyone you like there. ;3 Me? I'd put Yusei just cuz I want to! (Doesn't mean it's him though, unless you want him to that is. xP)**

**Oh, and don't mind my horrible-excuse-of-a-duel between the twins. I'm still trying to get the nack at it for very obvious future duels in some of my fics (eyes Yusei and Judai) so yea, it sucked I know. ;D**

**Alrightly, I'm off! Gotta type some more. :3 See ya'll in the _Final Hour_.**


End file.
